


Be my valentine

by WalmartWriter



Category: Supergirl Sanvers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: Alex always had a little crush on Maggie as far as she know. Valentine's day is coming up so far. Will she have the guts to admit her feeling and asking her to the dance ?





	Be my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best to put things fluffly as you ask me :). it is also quite funny because this is my style. I hope you like it !

-February 9, 2019-

 

We’re two-thirds of the way through  _ 13 Going on 30 _ , and I shift on the couch to make myself more comfortable without jarring Maggie, who’s beside me. At my movement, she lifts her weight a little until I settle, and then snuggles back into my arm.

 

I rest my head against hers and run my hand comfortingly over her back.

 

Not too long later, the movie’s finished. I watch the credits roll for a few seconds before exiting the Netflix window, going back to the home screen. I place the controller back onto the arm of the couch, and Kara stands up with her popcorn bowl and stretches.

 

“I could totally go for another movie,” Kara says, popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth,” but since Maggie looks just about passed out, I think it’s about time to call it a night.”  Kara points to Maggie, who can barely keep her eyes open.

 

“Good idea.” I run a thumb down Maggie’s arm, “Looks like  _ you _ ’re gonna be the little spoon tonight, sleepyhead.” That wakes her up.

 

She protests, not moving from her spot. “I was the little spoon  _ last _ time.”

 

I pull her up from the couch with a bit of effort and Kara, giggling, starts heading up the stairs in front of us. I help Maggie up by hugging her close to my side.

 

“Well, considering your size...”

 

“If you really don't want it's okay I will do it … “ Maggie say before to put herself under the duvet has she look at me a moment. 

 

“ If you two can’t decide, I am the one who will do it!!” discontent Kara while Maggie and I burst of laughter.  

 

“Just come here,” I say, sliding under the duvet and holding my arms out.

 

Wordlessly, Maggie crawls under the covers and lays next to Alex.  she said closing herself to me. 

 

We sleep in each other arm as I let on her forehead a kiss.

 

It doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep in the comfort of Maggie’s embrace.

 

\---

 

-February 10, 2019-

 

I hear the wind whistling by the window first. And when I open my eyes, I’m met with the sun.

 

I feel something tickle my arm, and when I look down, I see the ends of Maggie’s hair brushing along my skin. I close my eyes, relishing the warmth I feel radiating from Maggie’s body.

 

I hear a light knock on the door and turn my head at the sound. Kara is at the door frame, and she sends me a small wave when we lock eyes.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that the breakfast is ready,” she whispers.

 

I nod with a small smile and Kara shuts the door with a light click. I sigh softly and close my eyes, deciding to rest for a few more minutes.

 

Sooner than I hoped, Maggie stirs. I feel her stretch her arms beside me, and when she relaxes her muscles, she cracks open an eye to the bright room.

 

I speak just above a whisper.

 

“Good Morning.”

 

I gently curl a strand of hair behind her ear so I could see her face.

 

“Ugh, five more minutes,” she whines, bringing the comforter over her head. I laugh.

 

“I would say the same thing if I didn’t know that breakfast is just a staircase away,” I tease.

 

Maggie peeks at me from under the blanket. “Breakfast, you say?”

 

“I do say.”

 

“We should get up, I’m starving.”

 

I laugh and heave myself up off the bed, offering a hand to Maggie as soon as I’m on my feet. She takes my hand and I pull her up, she ties her hair in a sloppy bun and follows me out of the room. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the smell of fresh pancakes permeates the air.

 

“Ugh, it smells so good,” Maggie says.

 

I take a deep breath of air and sit at the table, pushing a chair out for Maggie with my leg. “Kara, you’re the best sister I’ve ever had.”

 

“I’m the only sister you’ve ever had.”

 

“Details, details.”

 

She laughs and puts out cutlery and plates for the three of us, two pancakes each, and puts the syrup in the center of the table.

 

“Drinks?”

 

“I’ll have some orange juice,” Maggie answers, pouring syrup over her pancakes.

 

“Same.”

 

Kara gets the glasses, fills them up, and passes them to us. She gets a glass of milk for herself. I rip up a pancake into a few pieces and dip them into a pool of syrup in Maggie’s plate. I pop it into my mouth and grab another one.

 

We start digging in and keep up a bit of small talk. I don’t say much, but Kara tells us about this kid in her class who can solve a Rubik’s cube in less than a minute, and Maggie talks about how she’s wondering what to bring in for her next art class.

 

“What about a plant? A lot of people do fruits and stuff.”

 

“Maybe,” she says.

 

After that, we settle in a comfortable silence, minus the scraping forks and chewing. We’re there for another five minutes before I speak up.

 

“What time do you have to leave?” I ask Maggie, who’s pushing her empty plate away from her.

 

“Right about now, actually,” she says, checking the time on her phone, “I have to go to work in a few. Gotta get my uniform at the house first though.”

 

“Alright, see you tomorrow?”

 

“You know it, wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Maggie smiles, gives a quick hug to both of us, and exchanges goodbyes. She opens the front door, waves, and is out of sight as soon as the door closes. I flip the locks closed out of habit.

 

As soon as that’s done, Kara speeds next to me.

 

“ _ Soooo _ ?”

 

“So, what?”

 

“Are you kidding me? You and  _ Maggie _ , do I have to spell it out for you?”

 

I close my eyes and wince. “Ugh,  _ Kara _ , come on.”

 

“Did you two get down to funny business—” Kara winces, I choke on my spit. “That I  _ definitely _ do  _ not _ want to know the details of—last night?” A grimace stays on Kara’s face as she looks at me with buzzing expectation.

 

I sigh and look away from her.

 

“ _ Kara _ , you know I’d never want to risk our—”

 

Kara waves me off and interrupts me before I can finish.

 

“—To risk your friendship, I know, I know. You’ve said it a million of times.”

 

Begrudgingly, Kara swipes my empty plate from her table and puts it into the sink with the rest of the dishes. She turns on the water, grabs a soapy sponge, and begins washing them.

 

“Well,” I mumble, “Definitely sounds like you needed a reminder,”

 

I lean an elbow on the kitchen counter and prop my head up with my hand. I start to pick at an indent in it with a blunt nail.

 

“Have you thought about inviting her to the Valentine’s Day dance? It’s the perfect way to tell Maggie how you feel about her.”

 

“But what if she says no? That’d be  _ humiliating _ ! If she had  _ any _ interest in me, she would’ve told me by now. Besides, I feel like I’m the last girl she’d notice.”

 

“I don’t think so. Maybe she’s thinking the same thing. Maybe she’s afraid to lose  _ you _ .”

 

I sigh. “I’ll think about it.”

 

_ Not that that has helped me before. _

 

“You should take the chance… before someone else does.”

 

Kara shuts the door behind her as she leaves my room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-February 11, 2019 -

 

_ Hi Maggie, _

_ I know this may come as I surprise to you, but I love you. _

 

I wince. _ Um, maybe not… _

 

I start again.

 

_ Dear Maggie, _

_ The Valentines Day Dance is the 14th, but I want to let you know early that I like you. A lot.. Would you like to go with me?  _

  
  


I scratch my words with a pen until the words are lost and completely illegible. I fist my hair in frustration.

 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding.”

 

I swivel in my chair to face her and raise an eyebrow at her. “Yes. Hiding. In my room.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

 

I break my sarcastic facade, smiling at her. “Yeah, I’m trying to write a letter but Maggie.” I look back to the page on my desk, filled with crossed out sentences. “But it’s… not really working out.”

 

“Just… say what’s in your heart.”

 

“ Well I am trying but it’s not that easy you know … “ 

 

“ Anyway I meeted her in the hallway and she ask me where you were. Maybe she want to invite you… “

 

“You think so?”

 

“She was on the way to her locker the last time I saw her.  But I think you should write that letter tonight and pass the day with her. What do you think?”

 

“I think this is a fabulous idea, thanks Kara you are a love”

 

“I know and you are better to invite me to your wedding. “ 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be the first to get the invitation,” I joke.

 

She hit my arm to tease as I did the same. I don't know what I wood be doing without her… 

 

…

 

Before my biology class, I stop by my locker to grab my textbook. A second later, Maggie comes up next to me at her locker. I offer a quiet  _ hey _ for a greeting.

 

She smiles and offers me a sheet of paper faced down. I take it in my hands and look at her curiously.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Why don’t you turn the paper around and find out for yourself?” she teases. 

 

With shaking hands and butterflies in my stomach, I flip the paper over to the other side.

 

It’s a graphite drawing.

 

“Oh, a bonsai tree!” I say, masking my disappointment.

 

“Yeah! I drew it for class, what do you think?”

 

I look up into Maggie’s eyes, and she’s so excited, and I didn’t want that to go away.

 

I open my mouth to answer, but my tongue catches. In that moment of weakness, I imagine what it would have been like if she asked me to the dance.

 

I probably would’ve cried. My heart would’ve probably burst with joy. Maybe I would’ve found the courage to kiss her.

 

_...Probably not. _

 

I shake my head.

 

Maggie’s smile starts to wither at my lack of response.

 

I smile at her, hoping it reaches my eyes, and smooth out the edges of her drawing carefully. “It is good, yeah. I think it’s really great.”

 

She looks me up and down, from my face to the drawing, limp in my hands.

 

“It doesn’t…look like it.”

 

I wave my hands, shaking my head.

 

“No, no! Really, Maggie, this is amazing,” I say, admiring the linework. I trace my fingers over the branches, making sure not to smudge the drawing. “Your style’s lovely.”

 

She smile at me as she take back the draw to let it back in her locker and I look at the floor. 

 

The bell rings.

 

“Um, I gotta head to Mrs. Chang’s. See you around,” I say. She nods and before I turn away, I give her a small wave.

…

 

“Are you again trying to write that letter ?” say Kara entering in my room taking some piece of paper out the floor. 

 

“ Yeah, but I am close to something … “ 

 

“ Do you want some help ?” 

 

“ No, I think I will be fine … “ 

 

Kara sit on my bed looking at me worry. 

 

“What do you like about her?”

 

I look at her raising an eyebrow like it wasn’t this obvious.

 

“Are you really asking me that? Are you kidding?”

 

She shake her head as she move her hair. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

“ I…” I shrug, and wave my hands at nothing. “She’s just—She’s so beautiful, Kara. She’s smart, and funny, and sweet, and I love to see her  _ smile _ . And she loves things like bonsai trees and she can go on and on about them and...I love it. I love it all.”

 

“Write about that.”

 

“...You want me to talk about bonsai trees?”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “ _ No _ . I’m just saying to write about the small things that you like about her. You don’t need all that cheesy, generic Romeo and Juliet stuff. Write about… how much she loves tiramisu, too!”

 

“I’m trying to be romantic, not make her hungry,” I deadpan.

 

“I mean, I’m sure it won’t even matter. She’ll love it anyway.” Kara hugs me and gives me a quick peck on the shoulder. “Good luck, okay? Goodnight.”

 

“‘Night.”

 

Kara backs away from me and leaves the room.

 

I swivel back to face my desk and tap my fingers on the tabletop.

 

_ Small and simple. _

 

I put pen to paper.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

February 12, 2019

 

I wake up in panic because of my alarm, I wake up my face in the letter. Gladly it was again all intact but at least all finish. I let it in the letter produce as I let it in my bag, I’ll give it to her. 

 

Kara knock at my door as I was doing my backpack for school.

 

“Come in!”

 

Kara cracks the door open and pokes her head in the room.“So?”

 

“I finished,” I say, pulling my backpack over my shoulders, “I’m putting it in her locker today.” I’m trembling with nerves, scared and excited to give her my letter. I feel like this could be either the end or the beginning of us.

 

After breakfast, Mom drops Kara and I in school. While Kara heads to her locker, I head to Maggie’s, wanting to slip the letter through as soon as I could so she could find it first thing.

 

When I turn the corner, I swallow my nerves and—

 

_ Emily. _

 

_ And Maggie. _

 

Instead of approaching them, I tumble with my lock and open my locker. With nothing to really do, I jam the letter in between my textbooks and start to sort everything from tallest to shortest.

 

“I would really like if you would be my be valentine at the dance, do you want?” she asks, and my heart skips a beat.

 

At the question, I peek at Maggie’s face from behind my locker door to see her frozen, mouth agape. Probably from ecstatic disbelief.

 

I don’t stay long enough to hear her answer.

 

I already knew what it was.

 

I just couldn’t bear to hear it coming from her mouth.

 

With a slam, I shut my locker and scurry down the hallway as fast as my feet could take me.

 

I was leaving the place and the school just to find some air and sit on a bench. Trying to get my breath back as I fight my best to no cry. Having a breakdown in the parking lot. 

 

I had to got to class and even if I was always a great student, the desire to miss it was highly there. But this will change my mind … 

 

…

 

I avoid Maggie for the rest of the day.

 

I get out of my class trying to get to my locker sooner then Maggie. I didn’t want to hear about anything related to that Emily … 

 

After accomplishing my mission to avoiding Maggie I had to find Kara and quit the school as quick as possible. When I spot her at her locker she turn away with that big smile.

 

I grab her by the sleeve of her arm as drag her down the hall, pushing the double-doors leading to the parking lot open with a resounding bang. Kara tries to slow me down as we start walking down the stairs but I don’t let up, powering through her attempts.

 

“Woah, Alex! What going on?”

 

“We’re going home.” I fumble for my car keys as I say it, growling with frustration as I drop them to the ground.

 

Kara snatches them right off the floor before I could get to them, and for no reason at all, that’s when I start to cry. I feel the burning behind my eyes and with her as a witness, I couldn’t gather my breaths to stop the tears.

 

In seconds, Kara leads me to the backseat with an arm around my shoulder, opens the door for me, and guides us both into it before closing the door behind her. I lean over and bury my face in my lap, weeping and gasping for air. Her hands gravitate towards my shoulders, squeezing in comfort and coaxing me to face her.

 

“Alex, what’s  _ wrong _ ? What  _ happened _ ?”

 

“Can we just  _ go _ ?”

 

“No, not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I didn’t gave her the card! Okay?”

 

“What? Why?” Kara asks.

 

“It’s too late.”

 

“What do you mean, too late?”

 

“S-she’s going with someone else,” I say, wiping the tears off of my face. It’s futile, and another bout of tears rolls down my cheeks.

 

“Oh, Alex.”

 

I shake my head furiously and Kara places her head next to mine, wraps her arms tight around me. And I hold onto her desperately.

 

It’s all I could do to prevent my heart from breaking.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

February 13, 2019

 

I’m searching through my locker to a spare pen— _ because my classmates eat them, probably _ —when I feel someone gently tap my shoulder. I look back.

 

It’s Maggie.

 

“Hey, Danvers. I looked all over for you yesterday, but you were nowhere to be found.”

 

“Yeah, I'm, sorry. Yeah, I had to go.”

 

“Yeah, I saw that.”

 

“Oh,” I say awkwardly, “Yeah, I just didn’t want to interrupt… with Emily and all.”

 

Maggie shrugs and waves a hand. “It was nothing, really. You should’ve come up.”

 

“ _ Nothing _ ?” I gawk. “You were invited to the  _ dance _ , that’s, uh, great! Since you have someone nice and attractive to... go with, and all.”

 

“Emily isn’t my type, I said no.”

 

Nonchalantly.

 

I freeze, breath catching in my throat, jaw slack.

 

Maggie tucks her hair behind her ears.

 

“Y-you said no?”

 

“Yeah, she’s not really my type.”

 

“Oh.”

 

It’s all I say.

 

“You seem pretty shell-shocked,” she laughs.

 

“Oh! It’s just, I don’t know, Emily’s… pretty. And she invited you to the dance. So…”

 

Maggie looks at me with a meaning I can’t decipher. “I’m not interested in Emily.”

 

So Maggie didn't have any feeling for Emily that mean I have again a chance with her.

I quick take my phone to text Kara before she head to class while Maggie left to go to the bathroom. 

 

_ Kara, Maggie isn’t going with Emily!!! _

 

_ Oh my god! _

_ Give her your card! _

 

“ I will don't worry I will maybe just need some help, like some diversion “ 

 

Okay, I think I have an idea

 

…

 

Maggie open her locker as I talk with her. I spot Kara coming as quick as possible to get to Maggie so I could drop the letter. 

 

“Maggie, I will need your opinion about something!”

 

She turn around to Kara as she show her up two different nails polish. While she was busy trying to find which one was better I could hide the letter in her locker as she turn around after the mission was accomplished. 

 

“The blue one.”

 

Maggie closes her locker as we walk to the cafeteria to go eat. 

 

“Kara, you’re always complaining about how I’m always on my phone, but look at you!”

 

“For the record, I have good reason. I have to make sure everything is set for the dance. Lena deserves the absolute best.”

 

Maggie lets out a snort and takes a bite of her lunch.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“It’s just—Nah, it’s nothing.”

 

“Tell me!” Kara insists,

 

“I don’t want to break your precious, little heart, Kara.”

 

Kara slumps back in her chair, glaring. “This is going to bother me all day. Unless you tell me.”

 

Maggie sighs, hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright.” She takes a bit of the school’s mash and buries her fork in a small hill she’s made. “I think that dances are stupid.”

 

I deflate at her words, but,  _ Hey! Maybe she just is sad because she has no one to go with! _

 

Kara prods for more. “What? Why?”

 

“Well, the ridiculous notion that you need a manufactured holiday to prove you care? It just proves that people are patsies willing to throw away money on cheap chocolate and wilted roses, makes me wanna puke. I hate valentine’s day.”

 

I almost choke on my water at that, but I quickly recover.

 

_ She hates Valentines Day, and here I am inviting her to the Valentine’s Day Dance. _

 

I had to get that letter before she sees it.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, be back in a sec.”

 

When Maggie is far enough where the other student’s voices drown out ours, I look to Kara in panic.

 

“We have to get my letter out of her locker!”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you  _ mean _ , ‘why’? Didn’t you hear what she just said?” 

 

“But maybe you can change her mind!  You worked on that letter for forever!”

 

“She said Valentines Day was for  _ patsies _ , Kara _! _ ”

 

Kara winces, fixing her glasses. “Okay, okay. Maybe now’s not the best time to declare your feelings then.”

 

“You think?”

 

Kara rolls her eyes dramatically. “Well, yeah! You just—” Kara shakes her head. “Ugh,  _ anyway _ , how are we even going to get the letter out of her locker? An envelope-sized vacuum-detector?” Kara throws her arms out wide. “Pretty sure that doesn’t exist.”

 

I tap my fingers on the table.

 

“I think I have an idea.”

 

As soon as Kara finishes explaining, we see Maggie coming back over. She sits and Kara and I exchange a secret glance.

 

...

 

I get to Maggie while she was opening her locker as she look at me.

 

I find some quick conversation about class to take all her attention on me. Kara in the behind grab the letter and shake her head to show me everything was fine and under control.

 

After a quick and awkward goodbye to Maggie, who looks confused, I catch up to Kara, who hid right around the corner of the hall.

 

“That was the worst idea you’ve ever had,” she says, “I almost had a heart attack.”

 

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

 

Kara shoves the letter in my hands, probably still high on adrenaline, and I rip it up and toss it in the trash.

 

I watch the pieces flutter down to the bottom of the bin.

 

\---

 

February 14, 2019

 

There’s no school for the senior’s the next morning, so I sleep in. Even though I can’t go to the dance, I still may as well take advantage of the day off.

 

When I wake up mid-afternoon, I immediately notice a box that’s appeared on my nightstand.

 

“What…?”

 

The bed creaks as I lean up. I push the stray hairs out of my face and I hear a knock on the door. My mom reveals herself from behind it.

 

“Open it.”

 

I place the box on my lap, looking at Mom suspiciously before I lift the cover.

 

briefly looking through the box and finding a beautiful red dress.

 

with shaky fingers.

 

She leaves the bedroom to give me privacy.

 

_ I did. The next person to find me with the dress on me was Kara sneaking it. _

 

“You're beautiful, just maybe a bit of makeup and it would be perfect. Do you give me the right to ?”

 

“

 

I shake my head and Kara excited take her makeup and make me sit

 

After a couple of minutes Kara look to be happy for the result. Even Lena who enter in the piece look to be impress. 

 

“Wow Kara, you did a really great job. Come with us taking the picture Alex!” 

 

I shake my head as I heard another great compliment from my mom who look emotional about everything.

 

“You look beautiful, all of you.”

 

I smile shyly and Kara and Lena lead me into the kitchen. Mom bundles us together to take a picture. The phone flashes brightly. Mom takes a few more photos of the three of us, and suddenly grins largely.

 

“Wow, you’re breathtaking.”

 

The words come from behind me.

 

I turn my head and spot Maggie, right in the center of the living room, decked out in a fitted tux and a flower pinned to her pocket.

 

“Maggie! What are you doing here?”

 

She glances at Kara, who steps forward a bit timidly.

 

“I didn’t take your letter… I took a loose piece of notebook paper.”

 

I look at Maggie smiling as

 

I swing my arms out and let the fall back to my sides. “Don’t you hate all this?”

 

“There’s things that happened in my past that… left me with a lot of baggage. That made me hate Valentine’s. But, with you…”

 

I frown sympathetically. “Oh, Maggie, you didn’t have to do this if it brings up bad memories.”

 

She shakes her head. “It’s okay. You, Alex? You're the only woman who can make me  _ like _ Valentine’s Day. ”

 

I smile at her and feel my cheeks flush at her words. I look down, and she takes my hands in hers.

 

“You should have told me.”

 

I look down at my feet, but Maggie lifts my chin with her finger to look at her. I glance between her eyes nervously.

 

“I like you, Alex Danvers. A lot.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“I knew it...” I hear Kara whisper, but I don’t acknowledge it. I can’t my eyes off Maggie.

 

“But isn’t to late for the dance?”

 

Maggie grins at me.

 

“Follow me.”

 

“ Wow, it’s—Wow. How did you manage to do all this?”

 

“Your mom, sister, and Lena might have lent a few helping hands.”

 

I stay open mouth still impress by what Magge did for me.

 

“You didn’t have to do all this…”

 

She close to me has she show me some flower bracelet and ask 

 

“May I?”

 

Because of my shyness, and general surprise, Maggie ends up gently taking my forearm and lifting it so she can wrap the corsage around my wrist. Once it’s on, she gazes at, smiling softly.

 

“You deserve all of this, as a girl. The pomp, and the fuss. And you deserve an amazing romance… with a woman who is absolutely crazy about you.”

 

I look at her being all emotional and she close to me taking my hand in her again. 

 

“May I have this dance?” 

  
  
  


Maggie take her time for me and she feel the same has me. It could no be a better valentine's day then that. 

 

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and she rests her hands on my hips. We take a slow together on heartline song. Putting each of our forehead together as we take the moment for yourself like they were nobody else around. 

 

When the song fades, we  have finish we step our head back smiling. 

 

“Thank you. For this, for… everything. It’s...I don't even have the words.” 

 

“You don’t need any,” she says, and slowly leans in, her eyes bouncing up to mine before closing. I close my eyes and her lips are on mine.

 

After months and months of pining over her, this was finally,  _ finally _ , happening.

 

We break apart, and I embrace her, my heart pounding against hers.

 

“Happy Valentine Day, Alex,” she says, breath on my shoulder.

 

“Happy Valentine Day, Maggie.”

 

I lean in for another kiss.

 

She meets me halfway.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The friendship between you and I started out like any other. Somewhere along the way, I noticed how my heart would practically beat out of my chest whenever you were around. Whenever I looked at you. I began to love every little thing about you.

 

You’re smart. Tough. Beautiful. And so much more.

 

I can’t hide what I feel anymore. But I’m afraid to say it out loud to you in person.

 

So I’m writing it.

 

I love you, Maggie Sawyer.

 

… Will you go to the dance with me?

 

xoxo

Alex

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie that this fic had take me a lot of time to do. Just to make sure it was perfect as I imagine!


End file.
